


Dancing in the moonlight

by TommyTobes



Series: Red vs blue love stories [2]
Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TommyTobes/pseuds/TommyTobes
Relationships: Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons, Franklin Delano Donut/Frank "Doc" DuFresne
Series: Red vs blue love stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080023
Kudos: 4





	1. What is this feeling Doc's Pov

A/N this entire chapter will be in Docs POV

I had been around the reds a lot recently. I was not on their team or anything; I am neutral after all, but I have been getting this weird fuzzy feeling around the reds, specifically Donut, that I never got around anyone else. He made me feel nervous, but, at the same time, happy. Was this love? Time to conduct some research, I decided to talk to Simmons mainly because I was not too fond of Grif Sarge would ignore me. I did not understand Lopez, and I could not speak to Donut about Donut, so Simmons was my only choice. I knocked on his room door one morning, knowing that he was in there. He opened up the door staring down at me. The man was unbelievably Tall same as Caboose.  
"What do you need, Doc? "The Maroon armoured soldier asked, "Simmons, what does love feel like? "I ask, tilting my head. "WH-Why would I know!" His face Immediately flushed "are you not dating Grif? "I ask. I could have sworn he was, "No, Grif and I are not dating, "He responds, his face even more flushed, "why do you want to know?" Simmons asks, getting curious... I did a quick look around, and when I see no one, I speak up, "I think I am in love."


	2. What is this feeling Donut's POV

This whole chapter will be in Donut's Pov

I overheard Doc talking to Simmons, not the weirdest people to talk to but still strange, so I decided to listen. It was simple. Doc just asked Simmons a few questions, but here's where it got interesting. Doc said he thinks he's in love now that was interesting; I wonder who the lucky Guy or Gal is. It's none of my business, really, but hearing that Doc could be in love with someone, just made me green with envy. I wasn't sure why I didn't think I had romantic feelings for Doc. Still, maybe I did. He was my best friend. Perhaps I just wanted him to be with the right person, yeah, that had to be it; I couldn't be in love with Doc. Could I time to conduct some research?

If I was going to find out who Doc was in love with, I had to know who he was close to. He was tolerant of Simmons, but Simmons was clearly smitten with Grif, and Doc was also pretty close to Wash. Still, I'm pretty sure Wash is smitten with Tucker so that Rules out Tucker as well. It couldn't be Caboose either since he wasn't at Blue base very much since Church's death.Doc Despised Grif, so he was off the list. Sarge was a bit too old for Docs taste, so that left Carolina or Me... Doc's never been very close to Carolina, but it had to be her right. It couldn't be Me time for further research


	3. Suspicious Doc's POV

Donut has been quiet the past few days I'm afraid he overheard my conversation with Simmons the other day and realized I liked him he's been eyeing Carolina a lot I know Donut doesn't like her because he's gay but he's been giving her some looks of envy does he think I like Carolina! that's not good.NO ITS AMAZING MAKE THE POOR BOY JEALOUS! Omally shut up! NEVER MWAHAHAHAHA!

I was in my lab studying some Biology books when Carolina walked in "Doc tell me why Donut has been glaring at me now!"Carolina roars "W-Why would I know!?"Doc says in a panicked tone "You're his best friend!" Carolina says in a sour tone "Did you do something?"Doc asks "ITS BECAUSE DONUT THINKS DOC LIKES YOU WHEN HE REALLY LIKES DONUT"Omally laughs evilly "Omally shh he might hear you!"Doc shushed his other side "you like donut"Carolina says Doc nods "YOU like Donut"She repeats herself in a confused tone "Yes I like Donut what about it"Doc crosses his arms pouting "You're just so smart compared to him I thought you would like Simmons"Carolina says "no no no I may hate Grif but stealing his man is a different thing"Doc says "are those two together?"Carolina asked "Simmons said no but I'm not sure he was telling the truth, "Doc says "OF COURSE HE WAS FOOL!"Omally laughs evilly "Okay Omally calm down Carolina ill talk to Donut alright, "Doc says nodding slowly "Good!"Carolina says leaving the room in haste probably to train or go see Kimball either one but he would have to talk to Donut alright He'll talk to Donut


	4. Suspicions Donut's POV

I overheard Doc talking to Carolina apparently Carolina was mad at the glaring I've been doing it wasn't my fault Doc was mine Not that I liked him! he was just my best friend, okay but maybe I liked Doc more than a friend I loved him I was suddenly pulled out of thought by what sounded like Omally yelling "It's BECAUSE DONUT THINKS DOC LIKES YOU WHEN HE REALLY LIKES DONUT" Donut froze when he heard that "Doc doesn't like Carolina he likes me"Donut almost squealed at the thoughts of them being together and scurried off to his room with a huge grin on his face

Dear Diary, My suspicions weren't even close to right Doc Likes me not Carolina I'm so excited what would it be like to date Doc oh it would probably be amazing dating Doc also meant dating Omally tho im used to Omally by now so it wouldn't be so bad Doc is really handsome and sweet and he's always there for me I think I'm going to ask him out but I need to set preparations I would ask Doc to hang out I know this perfect Feild with flowers where we could have a picnic and I could ask him out that would be so perfect I could make him a flower crown and oh it would be just perfect I need to go get ready and set up the picnic ill ask him to meet me at sunset sincerely Delano Donut

Perfect now I need to go find Doc I scurried off to Doc's lab quickly "Hey Doc meet me on the flower hill at sunset okay"I say with a grin "o-okay what for"Doc asked "you'll see"I grin and run off to start cooking and set up


	5. The Date

This Chapter will be in the third person to make it easier also made the photo myself

Donut had set up all-day for this Picnic he had made and packed all the food so Grif wouldn't eat it and was ready to confess his feelings to Doc hoping Omally hadn't been lying Donut placed down the picnic basket on the blanket and sat down beside it waiting for Doc to arrive he hoped he would Doc soon showed up sitting beside donut "this place is beautiful"Doc says in awe they had a perfect view of the waterfall and the multicoloured flowers hanging on the vines "let's eat"Donut smiled opening the picnic basket and taking all the food out for them to eat

It had been a few hours since they arrived and the sun was setting Doc was leaning on donuts shoulder just watching the sunset "Doc I have something important to tell you"Donut says with a light blush staring at the sky "What is it"Doc asks glancing up at donut his blue eyes sparkled in the fading sunlight his blonde hair glowed "I'm in love with you"Donut says Doc froze in shock "y-you love me"Doc asked in a meek voice tearing up "I'm sorry I thought you felt the same I'm sorry I made you cry"Donut says holding Doc's face in his hands "I do I just never that I would get to hear you say that"Doc smiled meekly before anything else was said Donut leaned in and connected his and Doc's lips as the sunset shone down on them these two became more then just friends they became soulmates.


End file.
